lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Jordin Wood
' Jordin Wood' is the son of Brody, and an unknown prostitute making him a bastard but accepted member of House Swan through his father. Jordin Wood was born after one of the endless series of one night stands that Brody Swan had begun to accumulate. He ignored most of these women but couldn't ignore the birth of a child since his father had abandoned him. When a bastard child of his begin to be discussed in the streets he at first ignored the rumors but when the women died he went and picked the boy from the orphanage and brought him to stay in Swan Keep. In Swan Keep he became beloved by his father Brody who for the first time felt a connection to someone that wasn't as a result of his last name. During the Rise of Lucerne he was sent to Lucerne where he became the squire of Marcel Lovie of whom became very close with the young man, and their relationship mirrored being actual brothers with only William Lovie III. being closer to Marcel. Jordin Snow was to accompany Marcel Lovie during the events of Westros, but his father Brody recalled him to Forks so that he could be knighted and made a full member of House Swan. It was during the days following the ceremony that Jordin Swan would discover that his best friend Marcel Lovie had been killed during his expedition to the north. History Early History Jordin Wood was born after one of the endless series of one night stands that Brody Swan had begun to accumulate. He ignored most of these women but couldn't ignore the birth of a child since his father had abandoned him. When a bastard child of his begin to be discussed in the streets he at first ignored the rumors but when the women died he went and picked the boy from the orphanage and brought him to stay in Swan Keep. In Swan Keep he became beloved by his father Brody who for the first time felt a connection to someone that wasn't as a result of his last name. 'Return of Riley Scott' William travel to Forks on their way back to Lucerne from Fairmarket. On the boat ride back after a long talk with Morrigan, she takes matters into her own hands and finally reveals to William that she wants him in what ever way she can have him, and despite his marriage he sleeps with Leven. Arriving in Forks they are met on the docks by Charles Swan of whom they talk with for a time, but this ends when Riley Scott arrives alone on horseback, and wishes to return with them to Lucerne for a time. Riley reveals to him that Dan Scott is conspiring to make him and heir and he loves his family and doesn't want to see them come to harm through the menipulations of Dan Scott. Leven goes with William as he talks with Riley, and after Riley leaves with Thomas for a while he tells her that he is amazed at the changes in his son, and as they watch as he spends time with Thomas, and longs to see his three oldest sons become friends. Leven once again talks to Morrigan of whom congratulates her on gaining William in the way she did, and Leven shocked to know Morrigan knew begins to take Morrigan into her confidence revealing the arrangement she offered William and he seemingly agreed to. Family Members Brody Swan - Father Unknown Women - Mother Relationships Marcel Lovie II. See Also : Marcel Lovie II. Brody Swan See Also : Brody Swan Brody Swan, and Jordin Snow have had a very tight relationship that is built around the fact that Jordin is still young and doesn't yet understand the fact that he is a bastard child. Brody has shown his son nothing but love, and the excistence of his son has changed his life in more ways then he can possibly imagine. Category:House Swan Category:People Category:Human Category:Italian Category:Bastard Category:Knight Category:Dragon Knight